


The Truth Untold

by msginguin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msginguin/pseuds/msginguin
Summary: Bae Joohyun is just a normal banker until her life went upside down when she dated the most wanted vigilante in town.





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be dark since there is a lot of violence will happens here. Please read it with your own concern.

Being a banker is probably one of the most boring and annoying jobs in the whole world. And that’s what Joohyun feels these past few years. Being a banker at the biggest bank in South Korea will feed your wallet until they’re full, especially if your position is already high enough. Yet, bored feelings are never gone.

All this paper, all these numbers, all these accounting things she needs to do will never end. She was already sick of it. But, the intention to stop never crossed in her mind.

Her phone buzzes. She looked at the screen, a message just came in, and decided to open it.

Kang Seulgi: Dinner at usual tonight?

She smiled and immediately replied.

Bae Joohyun: You are the one who paid?

Bae Joohyun: Sure.

Kang Seulgi: Unnie! >:(

Kang Seulgi: I just came back and I already have to pay you a dinner?

Joohyun laughed before replying.

Bae Joohyun: You were the one who just came back. Of course, you need to treat me.

Bae Joohyun: Especially when your article was finally becoming the head news.

Kang Seulgi: Jesus. Fine!

Kang Seulgi: But don’t order the expensive one!

“Ms. Bae, I expecting you to go back to work rather looking at something unnecessary on your phone screen,” snapped her boss.

“Y-yes, Sir,” replied her with a timid voice, before releasing an exaggerated sigh when he already far away.

Bae Joohyun: I need to go now, Seul. My boss is being annoying.

Kang Seulgi: Oh, okay. See you tonight, unnie!

She put her phone down and began to assorting tons of papers in front of her. It’s almost the end of the month, the time to close the book. That’s why the bank has been hectic from yesterday. Everyone checking if the numbers are right. One number wrong, and it will be hell on earth. You need to find the lost number wherever it is. There is no mistake allowed here.

Decided she needs something to restore her energy, she goes to the pantry to make coffee. Actually, Joohyun hates coffee. So much. She doesn’t like the bitterness of the coffee in her tongue. But, at times like this, sometimes coffee is more important than her picky tongue.

“I thought you don’t like coffee,” said her colleagues when she pours down the black liquid to the white mug. The contrast color that its produced make her winced. She grabs some packets of creamer and sugar on the basket in front of her.

“I am,” she answered, tearing open the packets and pour it onto her coffee.

“Then why?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t drink it, Taehyung.”

He shrugged. “Acceptable,” he muttered before took a sip of his black coffee.

Joohyun scanned the appearance of her partner. His hair is messy. The knot on his tie is untidy. There is wrinkle all over his shirt, somehow makes Joohyun agitated. “You look like someone who just survived from a horrible hurricane.”

He chuckled. “That old man just dropped stacks of papers in front of my face. I almost push it down before deciding to come here. It’s just too much and my brain can’t even cooperate with my eyes.”

“Same,” she chuckled. “It’s much hectic than last month.”

“Oh? I thought I’m the only one who realizes that.”

“Right?” said Joohyun with enthusiasm, happy that someone agrees with her. “Seriously this is the first time that I got so many papers just from closing the book at the end of the month. If it’s the year-end, then it’s acceptable. But this is the end of June, and we already got so many papers.”

“It is somehow fishy since the amount of the paper is doubled from last month. Did Boss realize about this?” asked Taehyung.

“Realize what?”

They immediately standing straight looking at their boss in front of the pantry door. “N-nothing, Boss,” stuttered Taehyung.

“Go back to your desk, except you, Bae. I want to talk about something,” he said, stepping into the pantry.

Taehyung immediately flees, leaving two of them alone. Joohyun sipped her coffee before muttering, “What is it, Boss?”

“Stop the honorifics. It’s just the two of us here.”

“I don’t see why I need to do that, especially since we’re still in our workplace, Mr. Lee.”

Jinki sighed. “How’s the development of your promotion?”

“And I still don’t know why I need to tell you about that,” answered Joohyun. Final is in her voice.

“Perhaps, I can help,” shrugged Jinki.

“Look,” Joohyun snapped. Her eyes looking at Jinki like she’s throwing some daggers to him. “I’m really glad that you appreciate my help last year but I don’t need you to pay your debt of gratitude to me. So, stop doing this and just do what usually the person of your status do. Now, excuse me, Boss. I need to work on my stacks of papers.”

She was going to leave him alone before he suddenly grabbed her arm. “Don’t act like someone who knows everything, Bae. You know nothing. And also, I am still your superior here. Treat me with some respect.”

Joohyun stared at him sharply, before saying, “Can you please release my arm from your hold, Boss?”

Jinki release his hold, and Joohyun immediately went back to her table. She wants to scream, wants to let out her anger. Yet, she chose to grab those stacks of damned papers and started working again.

Joohyun is going to make sure that she will drink so many soju tonight.

She ran through the crowded pavement at some street in Dongdaemun. Or, you can say that she just trying to quicken her pace, since she is in fact 10 minutes late from her dinner with Seulgi.

Joohyun is the type of person who doesn’t tolerate someone to be late from the promised time. Yet, the universe somehow mocking her by making she’s the only person who’s trying to run from the most crowded pavement in the district. Blame those damned papers and her higher-ups. They’re the one who makes her late.

Although she knows well that Seulgi wouldn’t be mad by the fact that she late, heck that pure bear doesn’t even care. But still, doesn’t make Joohyun to not trying her best to reach the restaurant faster.

She finally arrived at the alleyway where the restaurant exists and went inside it. The alleyway is much less crowded than the main pavement, make her took a deep sigh, trying to catch her breath. She saw a tteokbokki seller, contemplating whether to buy it or not as the sign of an apology from being late.

“You already late and you still want to extend it,” she muttered mockingly to herself before started walking to the restaurant.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Joohyun the moment she arrived at the restaurant she usually went with Seulgi.

It was a Korean barbecue place. But there is a homey vibe there and less drunk men, so this place quickly become their favorite place to have dinner.

“It’s okay. How are you, unnie?” greets Seulgi with her usual eye smile. She hugs Joohyun quickly before returns to her seat.

“A mess. It’s been chaotic in the bank now,” Joohyun sighed, before grabbing the ice tea that Seulgi has ordered for her. “You didn’t buy soju?”

“I’m waiting for you to come first before I order soju. Ah, I just remembered that it’s already the end of the month,” said Seulgi while calling a waitress and ordering soju for both of them.

Joohyun nodded. “Yup, that’s why I think this is the last time I’m able to go home at this hour. I will probably stay at my office. Forget about my work. What about you?”

Seulgi sheepishly smiled. “Well, you already know. That my article is finally on the front page of the newspaper.”

“Congratulations! You deserve it after all this time! Wow, how did you get it?”

“Well, I somehow in the right place and at the right time? And I brought my laptop and my camera when it’s occurred so, I’m the fastest and the one who got the whole news right,” explained Seulgi while preparing her wrap of meat.

“Did you get something? I mean, you know, the chance to promotions maybe?” asked Joohyun, pouring the soju to the mini glass before sipping it.

Seulgi shook her head. “No, not until that extend, unnie. I just got a bonus. That’s why I’m kinda letting it pass when you asked me to treat you.”

Joohyun chuckled. “Well, you deserve it. And thanks for the meal. How’s Sooyoung, by the way?”

Joohyun frowned when she saw Seulgi deeply sighed. “She overworked. Somehow there is this case and it’s pretty hectic so she always busy lately. I haven’t met her yet since I come back here.”

“I don’t know that there is something occurs around this town,” frowned Joohyun while eating her wrap of meat.

Seulgi widens her eyes. “Unnie! Even my news agency already having a special column and team about this case! And the whole nation probably already knew about it. I can’t believe you really didn’t know about this.”

“What case?”

“There is a rise of a vigilant act in this city. I don’t even know if it’s proper enough to be called an act of vigilant. And the police think it was done by someone since the pattern is similar.”

“What kind of pattern?” asked Joohyun, somehow picked an interest about this. She never had an interest in this kind of thing. She thought that this is a police job, like Sooyoung, and they will finish it sooner or later, so she doesn’t give a mere second thought about it. But, since the vigilant act is rare in Seoul, probably that’s why she has an interest in here.

“The vigilante always attacked a criminal person, like burglars, thief, street thugs, rapist, etc. It’s somehow like Robin Hood the more I think of it. And it always left them in a certain condition.”

“Certain condition? What do you mean?”

“Wait,” said Seulgi while rummaging her pocket trying to find her phone. She immediately opened something and give it to Joohyun. “Sooyoung told me not to tell anyone about this. But since it’s you, I think it’s okay.”

Joohyun grabbed her phone and immediately looked at the screen. Her eyes went wide and her mouth left agape. The victim, if you can call them that, was in a crossed position, like they have been crucified. Their body is full of canned color spray, forming some words that Joohyun can’t decipher. Ropes all over their body, tying them. Bloods seeps through the seem to be baggy white clothing she doesn’t even know made from what material.

“Jesus Christ,” muttered Joohyun. How come she didn’t know anything about this? At all? She doesn’t even live in a freakin cave for God sake.

“Right? It was so fucked up even my office went to chaos because of this. Lots of my seniors are going back and forth to the police station just to know some updates about this case,” explained Seulgi.

“Are they… you know,” Joohyun gulped, didn’t want to say that word.

“Dead? No, the vigilante didn’t murder any of its victims. But somehow, all the victims didn’t want to tell the police who is the culprit. They even reacted like some traumatic person when the police asked questions. That’s what Sooyoung told me the other day,” muttered Seulgi.

“Like what?” asked Joohyun, frowned.

“They started to scream some incoherent word the police can’t even decipher any of the words. Their body started to shaking so great like they were having some unknown sickness. Their eyeballs seem like want to get out from its sockets. Sooyoung told me that the police already called some psychiatrist and they said that this is another level of panic or anxiety disorder. I kinda forgot,” explained Seulgi with a scared tone. “It’s so fucked up. I can’t believe that this kind of thing happened here, in Seoul.”

“Do we,” Joohyun gulped before continuing her sentence, “able to be the victim?”

“Are you do something that breaks the law, Unnie?”

Joohyun shook her head.

“Then I think we don’t. Sooyoung said that all the victims currently were people who break the law. Some underground criminals, if I remember correctly. The vigilante is not yet targeting the upper-class criminals, but I think it will.”

Joohyun gave back the phone to Seulgi. Her mind still processing all of this information. Seulgi’s right. This is too fucked up to happen in Seoul. Her head suddenly felt heavy. Today is just too much for her. She needs some rest.

“You said that there is a special team at your news agency about this case, right?” asked Joohyun suddenly, followed by her nods. “Then you also in the team? Since your girlfriend somehow one of the detectives to take care of this case, from your story.”

“Yup. They just told me this afternoon and already demand a lot from me,” she sighed before continues. “I’m not even met my girlfriend yet and they expect me to get some information about this case from her? Damn. I’m not that kind of lover.”

Joohyun reached out, grabbed Seulgi’s hand and give it a slow stroke, trying to empathize. Seulgi reciprocates her with a small smile.

“Anyway, let’s change the topic, shall we? Since it’s somehow getting a bit too sad. So, is there any progress in your love life, unnie?” asked Seulgi.

“My love life? Why so sudden?” Joohyun frowned.

“Just answer it.”

“No, I think. Why?”

Seulgi grinned so wide, made her a little bit shiver. “I think I found someone just perfect for you.”

Joohyun immediately shook her head. “No. I will not agree to your dumb blind date anymore.”

“Oh, unnie, come on!” whined Seulgi. “You will love her! She’s the same age as me, and she’s also fun! Trust me, unnie. Try it first!”

Joohyun contemplating her words. She never saw Seulgi so eager to introduce someone to her until now. “Do you have her photos?”

Seulgi sheepishly smiled and scratched her head. “Hehe, no. We didn’t have any time to take a picture together. But, believe me, she’s so fun! Try it first, unnie, please!”

Joohyun sighed. “Fine. But, you’re the one who will take care of everything. And please, not now. I’m in my bad state of emotion because of my works.”

“Okie dokie!” exclaimed Seulgi immediately grabbed her phone. “I will inform her about this.”

Joohyun drank her soju, trying to relieve her stress. This day has been a rollercoaster ride for her. And now, there is a possibility of her going to date with someone she doesn’t even know how she looked like. Thank God Seulgi is her best friend or else.

“So, since my main goal is already achieved, let’s—”

“Wait for a second,” Joohyun cut Seulgi sentences, “From the very beginning, you asking me to dinner just for setting me up on a date?!”

“What?! No! I mean, yes, but no!”

“Kang Seulgi!”

“Okay, fine. That’s one of my intentions. Come on, unnie, you have been so lonely since your last relationship 2 years ago! It’s time for you to meet someone new!” whined Seulgi.

“I’m fine with being alone, thank you very much,” Joohyun grumbled, drinking her soju in one shot.

“Yeah, right. ‘Fine’. Always complaining whenever I did something with Sooyoung,” muttered Seulgi. “And jeez, calm down, unnie. I didn’t want to bring you home in such a drunk state!”

Joohyun swayed her hand. “Let’s change the topic. I’m too stressed to talk about this kind of topic.”

The dinner talk with Seulgi went until late at night. They talked about everything, trying to catch up with one another. Although Seulgi just left Seoul for 2 weeks, it feels like an eternity for Joohyun. She didn’t have many friends at the beginning, just Seulgi and Sooyoung being her closest friend. Sooyoung, who was her childhood friend, and Seulgi who was her roommate back in college.

Well, you can say that Joohyun has her part for bringing those two together since she’s the one who introduces them both. But, she’s glad that two of her best friends already found their happiness.

Except her. That’s why Seulgi has been so keen to introduce her to an acquaintance she knew. And, probably this is the right time to start a new chapter in life. After that horrible relationship.

Joohyun shook her head. This is the effect of soju, she started thinking about things like that. Might as well bringing her brain about her mountain of work.

Until her train of thoughts stopped because she bumped with someone. She immediately bowed. “I’m sorry,” muttered Joohyun, loud enough for that person to hear it, she hoped.

She was walking away when she heard that person replies. “You might want to go home faster, Miss. It’s not safe here.”

Joohyun turned back to say thanks when the person has already gone. She frowned. How come that girl, the same height as her, wearing a really oversized dark hoodie, able to walks so fast. Shrugging, she brushed away what just happening earlier. Trying to reach her place faster.

\--

A ring of the phone cut through the silence in that dark room. A figure on the bed move, slightly disturbed, turning on the bed lamp on the nightstand beside the bed. The person rubbed their eyes, the other hand trying to find the phone.

“Hello?” that figure said after reaching the phone.

“Where are you?” the person on the other line asked.

“What do you think where will I be at this hour, Youngho?”

Youngho clicked his tongue. “You already this sassy at such hour. What a Sooyoung thing. And it’s Youngho-oppa for you.”

“Whatever. You’re not disturbing me at this time just for making me pissed off, aren’t you?” said Sooyoung, agitated.

“As long as I want to, sadly no. Captain told us to go to Dongdaemun right now.”

“Dongdaemun?” Sooyoung frowned. “Why?”

“It’s back. The third attack finally happened.”

Sooyoung immediately stands up. “Pick me up at 30. I will get ready.”

She sighed after Youngho ended the call. Another one when they don’t even have any leads or development in the case. She needs to admit that this is the toughest one yet.

The ride from her apartment to Dongdaemun dominated with silence. Sometimes, the police radio will break the ice, but still, can’t beat the silence.

“Aren’t we already added up personnel for night patrol?” asked Sooyoung while checking the information about events that occurs in the district they’re headed to.

Youngho sighed. “Yes, but somehow it’s still wasn’t enough.”

“Still the same symptoms?”

“Same symptoms,” he nods, stepping the gas to reach the crime scene faster.

“Who’s gonna be there beside us?”

“Captain Choi is already there.”

“He finally decided to step in?”

“Yup. Well, this is the third time it’s happening, and we still didn’t know how it looks like. We don’t even know if it’s a man or woman.”

“I don’t think it’s a woman, though,” stated Sooyoung. “They need great strength to do something like this.

“We never know, aren’t we?” shrugged Youngho.

When they arrived, an ocean of press already swarmed the place. They need to cut through that ocean of people to get to the crime scene. Until someone grabbed her shoulder, making her stop midway.

“Sooyoung?” greeted someone that she already memorized the voice.

“Seulgi-unnie? What are you doing here?” asked Sooyoung, looking at her with a confused gaze.

“Trying to get some information?” Seulgi shrugged. “Anyway, you just arrived?”

“Yeah,” she nods. “I’m so sorry, babe, but I need to go now. They need me.”

“Oh, okay. It’s good to finally see you again,” said Seulgi, her eyes turned into a crescent moon while she smiles.

Sooyoung smiled at her. “It’s good to finally see you again, too,” she said while crossing the yellow police line, getting inside the crime scene.

She approached Youngho and Captain Choi who was in the middle of the crime scene. “Where’s the victim?”

“Inside the ambulance,” said Youngho, pointing at it with his chin. “Already in his sedated state.”

Sooyoung sighed. “Another one, then. The details of the victim?”

“Lee Seunghyun. 28 years old. His criminal records showed that he was imprisoned several times because of the same case, which is rapes. He was founded tied at the lamppost, crucified, with baggy clothes. Lots of blood. Another graffiti on the body,” Captain Choi explained.

Sooyoung nods. “And his reaction? Still the same or—”

“Getting worse,” he sighed. “His eyes went wide like his eyeballs are going to come out, and it’s all red. And he screamed some incoherent words. His body shook greatly that it almost made the lamppost fall.”

“Oh my God. Is there any footage?” asked Sooyoung while searching for any CCTV around.

“There is one,” said Youngho. “Jeno just came to me and said that the mini-market in front of that aisle had a CCTV that was pointing to here.”

“Then we will question it in the morning,” said Sooyoung, analyzing the mini-market. “What about eyewitness? Is there anyone?”

“Nope,” Youngho shook his head. “It’s happened in the midnight, and this street commonly becomes quiet when it’s already past 12, so that’s why there is no eyewitness.”

“I want both of you to get all of the information we can acquire here. It’s already the third time. We can’t slack off at this point,” ordered Captain Choi.

“Yes, Sir!” answered both of them.

“And I expect both of you to come to the meeting room in the afternoon. You will need to explain this case to the Chief. He demands that he will already know about all the information in the meeting later. So, I expect you to do your best later.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Captain Choi sighed. “I can’t believe that this is still happening. It’s not good.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but can we add up personnel for the night patrol?” Sooyoung suggested.

“We already use all personnel for this night patrol, Detective Park. We deal with an expert here, I assume,” muttered Captain Choi.

“Oh, God. Another job, another paperwork,” complained Youngho.

Sooyoung jabbed his waist. “There is Captain Choi here. Keep your attitude,” protest Sooyoung in a hushed tone.

Captain Choi turned his body towards them and fixed his gaze. “Detective Seo, go back home now. You need it later in the morning. And Detective Park, go to your girlfriend. I know she’s here. Let the forensics finish the rest of the crime scene,” he said, turning back to go to his car.

Youngho looked at her. “You with your girlfriend?”

Sooyoung shrugged. “Probably. I don’t know if she’s still here.”

“She’s here,” Youngho said, pointed to Seulgi who was in the front near the yellow police line with his chin. “Wow, look at those journalists. They’re so wild at this hour.”

“Well, of course, they are. This is the third time that the vigilante showed up and we still didn’t know who is it. The thirst for information is there. And by the demand from the citizens, of course, they’re hunting for some words from us. I don’t even know if we can call it a vigilante at this point, looking at the condition of the victims.”

“But still,” Youngho shrugged, “They got lots of energy there, wow.”

Sooyoung gave him a look. “You do realize that you just commenting about my girlfriend job, right?”

“Hey, no hard feelings here. I’m just saying,” answered Youngho, raises up his hands. “Do you think we will hold the press conference later? After the meeting with the Chief?”

Sooyoung shrugged. “I just want us to finally find the bright spot in this dark sea of case.”

“What a word you used there.”

“Whatever you say. I’m off,” Sooyoung sighed, rolled her eyes and approached Seulgi.

“Sooyoung! Please do not sleep late tonight! We got work to do!” screamed Youngho and laughed.

“Fuck you!” yelled Sooyoung, agitated. “Hey, you still long here?”

Seulgi shrugged. “Probably not. You are not with your partner?”

“You are my partner.”

“I mean,” Seulgi sheepishly said with a blush crept up on her cheeks, “your other partner.”

Sooyoung chuckled. She always loved to tease Seulgi. “Nah, I’m planning to stay at my girlfriend’s place. Can I?”

Seulgi smiles brightly when she heard that, and nods. “Sure. Let me get my car first.”

Sooyoung sneaked her hand to Seulgi’s waist. “Let’s go to your car together, okay?”

The moment they arrived at Seulgi’s apartment, Sooyoung immediately plopped herself onto the sofa in the living room and sighed deeply while Seulgi went to the kitchen.

“You want something?” asked Seulgi while pouring herself water.

“I want you.”

“Yah!” protested Seulgi, the blush crept up again on her cheeks. She can hear Sooyoung’s laughter from the living room. “Be serious here!”

“I am serious,” Sooyoung chuckled. “A beer would be nice.”

Seulgi came to the living room while holding two cans of beer. She analyzed her girlfriend condition and sighed. “When is the last time you got yourself a good proper sleep?”

Sooyoung shrugged while drinking her beer. “I don’t know, I didn’t count. Weeks ago?”

Seulgi also takes a sip of her beer. “My news agency already made a team only for this case, you know? They even already prepare a special column for this.”

“Of course they are, I can see that. It’s been a long time since we got something like this. And, the fact that we don’t even have any clue who did it and why making it worse,” Sooyoung chuckled darkly.

Seulgi grabbed her arm. “Don’t say things like that. I know you and your partner already works hard for this.”

“Thanks,” said Sooyoung with a small smile. “I guess you’re in the team, right?”

Seulgi nodded. “Well, they know my girlfriend is a cop, so they are like, ‘Oh, why not you join the team? You probably will get the info easier since your girlfriend is a cop!’ things like that.”

“Will you?”

Seulgi frowned. “What?”

“Squeezed some information from me?”

“No, of course not. I mean, if you want to tell me then it’s okay, and if you aren’t it’s okay, too.”

“Aw,” cooed Sooyoung. “My girlfriend is so sweet.”

“You really need to go to sleep, Sooyoung,” said Seulgi nonchalantly.

Sooyoung whined. “But I miss you. Ah, I forgot I never congratulate you officially for having your article at the front page.”

Seulgi waved her hand. “Nah, it’s okay. Your call is enough.”

“No, it’s not!” protested Sooyoung, before smirking and closing the gap between her and Seulgi. “Let’s celebrate it tonight, shall we?”

\--

A ring of the phone cut through the silence in the room. Seulgi whined while pushing her head to the pillow. “Turn it off.”

A pair of arms releases its grip from her naked waist, she can feel some movement from another part of the bed beside her. She heard chuckles before the ring turned off and was changed by the voice of her girlfriend.

“What? Yes, I’m at her place. Shut up. Pick me up in an hour.”

The pair of arms that was gone from her waist now back. “Is that him?” asked Seulgi sleepily.

She can feel her nods from the movement at her nape. “He can wait a little longer.”

Seulgi reached the nightstand beside her, trying to look at the clock. “It’s still so early to go to work, you know?”

“We can’t slack off at this point, babe.”

“But still,” Seulgi turns around, now looking at Sooyoung who bores her gaze to her eyes, “you need some rest.”

Sooyoung smiled. “Tonight is the best sleep that I got after several weeks of hell. I already rest enough.”

Seulgi pouted. “You saying that while in fact we only slept for barely three hours.”

Sooyoung laughed and giving a peck on her girlfriend’s lips. “Well, I miss you, so.”

“Want me to make you some breakfast?” offered Seulgi.

“Well you’re tempting, so why not.”

“Yah!”

Sooyoung laughed. “No, I’m okay. Just go back to sleep.” She pecked Seulgi’s lips once again, before getting off from the bed and started to collect the scattered clothes on the floor. “We’re pretty wild last night.”

“Shut up,” muttered Seulgi, embarrassed to look at Sooyoung who was only wearing her underwear, yet still trying to look at it.

“Nice view in the morning, isn’t it?” asked Sooyoung, while started to pose like a model.

“You’re such a tease,” groaned Seulgi, with her red beet face.

Sooyoung laughed once again, before going inside the bathroom. Seulgi heard her shower’s running, a sign that Sooyoung is taking a bath. She sighed while looking at the ceilings. Her minds wandering to several hours earlier event.

Her face getting warmer the more she remembers it. They haven’t done ‘that’ for a month, so of course it would be that wild. But, Seulgi didn’t expect it to be ‘that’ wild considering that Sooyoung is not in her prime state yet.

“God, what am I thinking,” muttered Seulgi, covering herself with a blanket. “It’s still freakin 8 in the morning, Seulgi. Stop thinking about this kind of things.”

She checked her phone when she noticed that she got some message from someone.

Yes, I’m available next week.

Seulgi turns giddy and immediately send a message to Joohyun.

Kang Seulgi: Unnie.

Bae Joohyun: What?

Kang Seulgi: How about next week?

Bae Joohyun: In the weekend?

Kang Seulgi: Up to you.

Bae Joohyun: Saturday night.

Bae Joohyun: How about that?

Kang Seulgi: Wait, let me ask her.

Kang Seulgi: She said ‘okay’.

Bae Joohyun: Okay. Saturday night next week, then.

Bae Joohyun: Where?

Kang Seulgi: She also said ‘up to you’.

Bae Joohyun: What the hell

Bae Joohyun: Why always me to decide?

Kang Seulgi: Well, she’s indecisive, so.

Bae Joohyun: Ask her where. I’m okay wherever it is as long as it’s not a club.

Kang Seulgi: Wait.

Kang Seulgi: Oh God, why am I the one who needs to do this.

Bae Joohyun: You’re the one who suddenly wants to pair me with her, you dumb bear.

Kang Seulgi: What about Hannam?

Bae Joohyun: Hannam?

Bae Joohyun: As in, Yongsan?

Kang Seulgi: Yup.

Bae Joohyun: Alright, then. Hannam. Saturday night.

Kang Seulgi: Okay!

Seulgi is too occupied with her matchmaking plan, she doesn’t even realize that Sooyoung is already done showering, and now looking at her weirdly.

“Why are you grinning so hard like a weird person there?”

Seulgi jumped from her bed and looked at Sooyoung who still wore that are-your-brain-okay looks towards her. “Since when you were done showering?”

“5 minutes ago?” stated Sooyoung. “Anyway, what happened?”

“So yesterday, I was having dinner with Joohyun-unnie and—”

“Wait for a second,” cut Sooyoung. “You having dinner with Joohyun-unnie last night and didn’t bother to ask me at all?”

“I’m asking you!” defended Seulgi. “You were the one who wasn’t answering me!”

Sooyoung seems like she remembered something. “Ah, the one when you asked if I’m free or not?” Seulgi nods at the question. “Well, how do I know if you were asking me to go to have dinner with Joohyun-unnie?”

“Well, yeah, anyway—let me continue my story first—I was trying to matchmaking Joohyun-unnie with this acquaintance of mine.”

Sooyoung frowned when she was hearing that while applying make-ups. “Which acquaintance?”

“There is someone. I only know her for a month, that’s why you don’t know her yet.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrow. “You really matchmaking her with someone you just knew for a month?”

“She seems kind, though. At least for me,” said Seulgi, shrugging.

Sooyoung just rolled her eyes and continues to apply some make-ups. “I sometimes can’t believe how your minds work. And?”

“And,” Seulgi said, with a grin on her face, “they’re going to meet each other next week, Saturday night, at Hannam.”

“Hannam, huh?” muttered Sooyoung. “Well, good luck to her. By the way, I gotta go.”

“This soon?” pouted Seulgi, changing her position from laying down to sit at the bed.

Sooyoung chuckled. “Babe, you probably want to cover your body with the blanket.”

Seulgi looked down, and immediately cover her totally naked body with the blanket, her face is getting red.

Sooyoung laughed and walking towards Seulgi, give a peck to her lips. “Goodbye, unnie. See you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon,” muttered Seulgi. “Be careful, okay?”

“I will.”

Seulgi was just want to recover from her embarrassed being when Sooyoung yelled from across the room.

“Unnie! Don’t forget to cover your neck with lots of foundation or wearing some turtle-neck shirt when you are going to work later!”

\--

“You’re not going to wear that, right?”

Joohyun looking at Seulgi, perplexed. “Why? What’s wrong with this?”

“This is your first date with her, unnie, and you only wearing a t-shirt and jeans?” protested Seulgi.

Joohyun shrugged. “Why? What’s wrong with this?”

Seulgi sat up from Joohyun’s bed. “You need to impress her on your first date, unnie. Not turning her off!”

Joohyun frowned. “But I’m comfortable, though?”

She can hear Seulgi sighed at the back. “But not this comfortable! Do you have any button-up, unnie? Some flannel, maybe?”

“Yeah. For what?” asked Joohyun when she pulled out a black and white flannel from her wardrobe.

“Here,” Seulgi took the flannel and tied it on Joohyun’s waist. “Now you look good!”

Joohyun raised her eyebrow. “How come is this have any difference with the earlier one?”

“Well, if you need to use flannel, you can wear it. And, if you didn’t need it, you can tie it on your waist!” exclamated Seulgi.

“I know, Seulgi. But, it’s not my damn question.”

“Oh,” said Seulgi, realized something. “So you will be seen by her as having ‘more’ effort on this date.”

“How come this looks like I having ‘more’ effort for the date, jeez.”

“Forget about that,” Seulgi waved her hands. “You need to go now, unnie. You literally need 30 minutes to reach Hannam from here.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” said Joohyun, took her bag and her car key.

“Goodbye, unnie! Don’t forget to tell me later!” exclamated Seulgi.

Her car ride is accompanied by the police’s press conference about that vigilante that making the citizens concerned.

“The citizen's safety is our first concern. We already increased the number of personnel to do the night patrol at any district in Seoul. We are hoping by doing that, we can catch the vigilante sooner,” stated someone from the radio, probably the police who did the press conference, Joohyun didn’t bother to get some information about it.

Suddenly, the radio car talks are getting interesting. “But, Sir, the vigilante after all of this attack, they only did it to criminals. Isn’t this attack can be considered as helping the police, too?” asked someone, probably some journalist.

“An act of vigilant still considered as breaking the law, since they did it by their own hands and they’re not even some officials who have permission to do this. And they did this with no concern about the law at all. Therefore, we will be trying to catch the vigilante sooner with the power that we have,” explained the police.

Joohyun changed the radio to some calming music and sighed. “It's just getting chaotic. Hope Sooyoung isn’t overworked because of this.”

Turns out, her date will be her worse date when the person she will meet tonight was in fact, late.

Joohyun grumbled when she saw Seulgi texted her, saying “She will be a little bit late, unnie. Please be patience.”

How come 30 minutes late can be considered as ‘little bit late’?!

Joohyun was going to ask Seulgi when her ‘date’ is going to come when someone suddenly stands in front of her.

“I’m sorry I was late. The traffic is just too hectic and I got caught up at something earlier.”

Joohyun looked up, and she can’t believe what she just saw in front of her. She was a short-haired, wearing glasses girl. And Joohyun can’t believe that there is an angel in this kind of cruel and horrible world.

She shook her head a little bit, trying to clear her head from thoughts, and stood up. “It’s okay, it’s not even that long.” _Liar_. “Please, take a sit.”

The person sat in front of her, moving so graciously Joohyun felt like she never moved with that kind of grace as long as she lived. She cleared her throat, trying to catch her voice before talking. “Anyway, let’s introduce each other, shall we? Nice to meet you, I’m Bae Joohyun.”

She took out her hand, and the person in front of her immediately grasped it. She almost gaped at how soft it is felt on her hand until she heard the most beautiful voice in the world once again. And God, the way she flashes the sweetest smile, it’s even sweeter than any kind of sugar that exists. Don’t forget about how beautiful her name is, she doesn’t even know that kind of name could be made by someone.

“Son Seungwan.”

From now on, Joohyun will never doubt Seulgi’s capabilities of matchmaking her with the acquaintance she had. And she really needs to thank Seulgi after this date finished. In fact, she feels like she doesn’t want this date to finish at all.


End file.
